video_game_timelinefandomcom-20200213-history
Abductor
The Abductor is an alien spacecraft in XCOM: Enemy Unknown. It is encountered during UFO landing missions and can be shot down by Interceptors. As its name suggests, it is responsible for the Alien Abductions. The Abductor is a very large ship, and generally requires a full-size squad and good tactics to assault effectively. If encountered during a landing site mission, resistance can be fierce, with numerous aliens, typically Mutons and Floaters occurring in significant numbers. Abductor ships found in rural landing missions are often surrounded by mutilated cattle. Bradford's introduction: "Commander, we're detecting a new contact, much larger than anything we've previously encountered. I recommend we scramble our best-equipped fighters if we're going to engage that ship." Layout The Abductor has a rough T-shaped pattern to its floor plan. A large entry area/cargo bay forms the primary entrance to the ship at the base of the T, and two engine nacelles form the arms of the T. All three areas are breaching points for the ship's interior, but all three are generally guarded if the ship landed rather than being shot down. A firefight in the cargo area is not particularly costly, as there are only a few alien computer consoles to take damage. However, the peripheral engine areas each house a single UFO Power Source, whose considerable value should discourage a damaging firefight if at all possible. Both the engine areas and the cargo area lead into a double-level operations area. Flimsy but plentiful cover exists for a breaching team, while more substantial cover provided by computer consoles is available for any alien crew on the other side of the room. The lower level of the room contains Alien Stasis Tanks. All movement from one cardinal point to another is done by ramps which offer no cover, so dashing will be required. Exposure risk can be managed through the use of leapfrogging. The final area of the ship, accessible through the upper level door opposite the cargo bay side, is the apparent command deck, and typically contains the commander of the ship, generally an Outsider or equivalent. Squad Strategy Squads should be focused toward short and medium engagement range, predominantly Support and Assault Class, with the best rifle weapons available, or a mix of rifle and shotgun. At least one Heavy capable of Suppression should be included but used carefully so as to avoid unnecessary collateral damage. A Support operator with good medical training is practically a must, as a squad will be taking damage. Explosive weapons should be kept to a minimum. If capturing an Outsider or any form of Muton alive is a priority, include standard pistols and Arc Throwers. (If capturing Mutons, upgrade to heavier pistols.) In light of the heavy and frequently dug-in defence, advance cautiously, ideally in two-by-two formations using leapfrogging cover. Keep interlocking fields of fire and have medics ready to aid teammates who take too much damage. Aliens often get reaction shots in these situations, so ensure your medics are wearing the best armour available. Load * 2 UFO Power Sources * 4 UFO Flight Computer * 6 Alien Stasis Tank * 3 Alien Surgery * at least 62 Elerium * at least 184 Alien Alloys Given the large quantity of valuable materials in an Abductor, the reckless use of explosive weapons is to be heavily discouraged unless the squad is in extreme danger. In the Timeline Spacewar! (1962) An Abductor ship potentially appears in Spacewar! as the Needle ship. I think this makes sense as Abductors would be conducting operations on Earth even before a potential invasion attempt. Galaxy Game (1971) In Galaxy Game an Abductor is attacked by a human Delta IX rocket, as it is seen as a threat to humanity. It is believed that the Abductor is destroyed in this attack. Notes * This page was originally taken from XCOM Wiki. Link: http://xcom.wikia.com/wiki/Abductor